Eren
Population: 905, Size: 15 acres Wealth: 9,050 gp. Max value for sale: 299 gp. Max pawn value: 1,584 gp Demographics: Human (92%), Halfling (3%), Gnome (1%), Dwarf (1%), Elf (1%), Half-Orc (0%), Half-Elf (0%) Hinfield was founded on a mythical or magical event, and is known for its rude populace. The ruler is a feared tyrant. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Black Termite Owner: Theobald Quinten, Male Human Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is watched by a squad of the town guard and is adjacent to a large home. Description: The tavern is a concrete cabin, with a yellow tile roof and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains a small bell over the door and cured meats and cheeses hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Chicken Ramen and a Glass of Whiskey (4 sp) Chicken Sandwich with Garden Greens and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Pheasant Pie with Onion and a Tankard of Beer (5 sp) Other Patrons: Ermina Wilmon, Female Human Details Sim Adler, Male Human Details Reynard Serce, Male Human Details Matilda Hort, Female Human Details Alchemist: Fate & Chemist Owner: Beatricent Sandoval, Female Human Details Location: In a market district. The street outside is next to a large public square. Description: The alchemist is a timber and brick tower, with a yellow tile roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains taxidermied birds hanging from the ceiling and a number of distillers scattered about. Specials: Potion of Animal Friendship (dmg 187) (194 gp) Potion of Mind Reading (dmg 188) (172 gp) Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (49 gp) Other Patrons: Jacoba Larphy, Female Human Details Sim Schwary, Male Human Details Jeweler: The Blue Brooch Owner: Ermina Sherman, Female Human Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The jeweler is a marble single storey building, with a brown shingled roof and dead hedges. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains a number of small braziers and glass display cabinets with jewelry. Specials: Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Other Patrons: Arnard Zhaner, Male Human Details Gunter Crane, Male Human Details General Store: One Eye Knot Owner: Ella Mundoval Burke, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The general store is a marble simple building, with a black shingled roof and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains a number of pots and misc supplies hanging from the ceiling and a decomissioned carriage serving as shelving for goods. A kind old owner that treats customers like grandchildren. Specials: Mason's Tools (phb 154) (10 gp) Rope, Hempen (50 feet) (phb 153) (1 gp) Rope, Hempen (50 feet) (phb 153) (1 gp) Other Patrons: Rohery Bolvenda, Female Human Details Emma Sandoval, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Margery Fahre, Female Human Details The house is a plaster and wood framed rowhouse, with a blue tile roof and vines covering the walls and roof. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. A couple cattle have taken over half the space in a makeshift stable. Category:Settlements